fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Treat Fiends/Script
Part 1: Hungering Harvesters Before Battle * Anna: All right, everyone, listen up! The harvest season is upon us! We must prepare to...WEAR COSTUMES! There is one problem though... * Sharena: What is it, Commander? * Anna: I've been hearing that, this year... ghosts will be appearing for real! * Sharena: G-g-ghosts? REAL ghosts?! You're not serious, are you? * Alfonse: Hah! Sharena, everyone knows ghosts aren't real. There's never been a single shred of— * Anna: OOooOOOooo! That's right! REAL ghosts! In the eerie light of the moon, they appear, apparitions that know no rest or respite—only hunger! * Alfonse: ... * Sharena: That doesn't sound too bad! Maybe one of them will be friends with me! Having a ghost friend could be nice! They must know a lot and have all kinds of amazing tales to tell! * Alfonse: ... * Sharena: What's wrong, Brother? You seem tense... Er, wait— Now that I think about it, you've always been afraid of ghosts, haven't you? * Alfonse: Haha...ha... N-no. I'm fine, Sharena. I'm not a child anymore, you know. (Scene transition) * L'Arachel: Friends of justice! Allies of order and righteousness! Know that I, L'Arachel, am here to trick-or-treat! What could be more pleasing than a festival where all may dress in whatever costume they desire! * Ilyana: Hhnngh... * L'Arachel: What was that sound? Oh! Hello? Are you quite all right? Please, hold yourself together now, dear! * Ilyana: I'm so...hungry... * L'Arachel: Well, that simply won't do, will it? Worry not—I shall treat you to a hot bowl of soup right away! Perhaps with some— Huh. Was there not a giant pumpkin here only a moment ago? * Rolf: Umm... There was. But...then Ilyana here ate the entire thing... After Battle * L'Arachel: Come now, dear, we must save our strength for the final showdown. Make haste! We must retreat! * Ilyana: Need...food... Part 2: Two-Headed Monsters Before Battle * Hector: I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Hector. And this is my daughter, Lilina. Lilina, do you want to say hello? * Lilina: ...Hello. It's nice...to meet you. * Dozla: Gwah ha ha! What a sweet little lass you are. Reminds me of Princess L'Arachel when she was that age. The two of you are just like the two of us: two people, one soul. With a partner like that, you've nothing to fear no matter where you go! Right, Hector? Hah! After Battle * Lilina: Father, I think we should retreat for now. * Dozla: Gwah ha ha! She's a clever one, all right! Just like Princess L'Arachel! Part 3: A Gathering of Ghouls Before Battle * L'Arachel: Friends of justice! Allies of order and righteousness! Know that I, L'Arachel, am here...AGAIN! * Dozla: Gwah ha ha! Princess L'Arachel and I have returned to settle the score! * Rolf: We stand a better chance now that we're all here together! * Ilyana: Can we hurry? I'm starting to get hungry again... * Hector: Lilina, things are about to get dangerous. Stay back, all right? * Lilina: No! I will fight with you, Father! After Battle * Sharena: The festival this year has all been so amazing! And there were so many Heroes in costumes! But...I still don't have any REAL ghost friends... * Alfonse: Hah. It is as I said, Sharena: ghosts are not real. There's never been a single shred of— * Sharena: B-B-Brother, look! It's... It's a ghost! * Alfonse: ...Surely it's just your imagination. Now, come on, let's head back. * Sharena: But I want to go meet them! After all, Commander Anna said they'd be here... I'll go say hello! * Alfonse: Sharena, wait! * Sharena: Hello! Are you a ghost? I've been looking for a ghost friend, you see, and, well— H-hey! Oh nooooo! * Alfonse: Sh-Sharena?! ... All right. Stay calm... Let's think this through, Kiran... If such a thing as ghosts were real, we can conclude only that they must be more powerful than all of Askr. But if such a creature has been hiding itself, the mere rumor of its existence suggests they are not powerful eno— * Sharena: Brother! * Alfonse: Huh?! What?! * Sharena: Over here! Oof, can you believe that dead tree just fell over when I leaned on it. Strange, right! Almost...spooky. * Alfonse: ... * Sharena: Y-you look awfully tense, Alfonse... * Alfonse: *ahem* Yes, well, I'm fine. And I'm glad you are as well. It seems the ghost you thought you saw was just the shadow of that tree in the moonlight, doesn't it... * Sharena: Aww, so it wasn't a ghost, after all... But that DOES make sense... Wow! You're so smart! * Alfonse: Yes, well...if you simply apply a bit of logic, everything becomes clear... Psst... Kiran... I may have lost my composure somewhat earlier... Might I ask you a favor? Please...keep this little incident between the two of us, all right? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts